Team Seven are Part-Timers
by TheReaper999
Summary: Team Seven was fighting Kaguya. She was attacked right when she was opening a portal and... she messed up. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are now in what we call the modern world and at the mercy of two best friends. Let's see how they manage life, shall we? (Tbh, I don't even know if I'll continue to write this, but I'll decide depending on the reviews.)


**Team Seven are Part-Timers**

* * *

"Bro."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me how even if we meet after a whole six months, we still do nothing but chill."

Luke and his best friend Vick were seated on a large rock, just chilling as mentioned above by Luke.

"I don't know, fam. Not like we can even do anything else," Vick said, chucking another rock into the stream in front of them.

Luke sighed. "Yeah, you right," he said, looking at the guy he'd known for about thirteen years now. "Yo, ring up Mike. See if he's bus-," he tried to say but was interrupted by a huge splash that shouldn't even be possible in such shallow water with the size of the rock that Vick had thrown. The two friends went quiet for a second as they looked at the water.

"On my life, if I find out you've been hiding superpowers from me, Vick," Luke said, leaving the mock threat hanging in the air.

"No, what? NO! I haven't!" Vick said, chuckling at the joke. Luke squinted his eyes and looked at his buddy suspiciously for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the stream. Now that he looked closely, it looked like there were four people in there.

"Okay," he said rubbing his chin. "Well, then it looks like someone just committed mass murder and decided to throw the bodies away."

A silence prevailed before Vick spoke up. "You know, that's kinda scary cuz that's totally plausible in this neighbourhood."

"Facts," Luke agreed.

Once more, silence blanketed them before Vick said, "Should we get them outta there?"

"Pfft," Luke laughed before jumping off the rock and walking to the bank to stand beside his friend. "Hell naw. I don't wanna get wet."

"Bro, they could drown," Vick said, gesturing to the four people in the river.

"Yeah, Issa though life, eh?" Luke said with a serious face.

"Nigga…" Vick said, turning to Luke and giving him a 'you gotta be shittin me' look.

Luke stared back for a while before he started laughing. "I joke, I joke. Let's go get them."

But before any of them could take off their shoes, the quartet burst from the water, coughing and looking around frantically.

Vick shot back two feet, putting his hands up for any possible attacks, as Luke pulled out a box cutter and held it up.

"You brought a knife!?" Vick whispered through clenched teeth.

"It's Toronto, my guy. Can't be caught lacking," Luke replied, just as wary as Vick.

"Shit!" one of the people who had jumped out of the water – the blond one – yelled while looking around frantically.

"She changed the dimension again?" the white/silver-haired one asked.

"Looks like it," the black-haired one replied, flexing his fingers.

"Where is she though? Naruto, can you sense her?" the pink-haired girl, the only one of them, asked one of the other ones.

Off to the side, still unnoticed by the newcomers, Luke whispered, "Vick?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Tell why there's a bunch of fricking weebs acting like they gotta fight some mans."

"One, I'm just as lost as you are. And two, we're basically weebs too, y'know. In fact, you'd be considered an even bigger weeb than me," Vick replied.

"Yeah, but at least we don't do… This shit," Luke said, gesturing to the weird people.

"Yeah, you do even worse shit, like telling people to read 177013," Vick deadpanned.

"That's different," Luke protested before deciding to talk to people in front of them. He slid the blade back but kept the knife in his hand and cleared his throat. "Yo!" he called out a bit loudly.

All four of the newcomers whirled around, suddenly dropping into fighting stances.

"Ay, ay, chill," Luke said backing away a little more. "How… How bout you guys step out the water first?" he asked placatingly. "Like, I know it's summer, but it can still get pretty damn cold in the evenings and at night. And plus, you guys are wet."

The four people standing in the stream looked at each other, communicating purely with their eyes only. After a while, the blond spoke. "Who are you?"

Luke raised an eyebrow as he exchanged glances with Vick. "Well… it's standard procedure to introduce yourself before asking someone else… but whatever, I guess," he said as he smiled and waved with his free hand. "I'm Luke, and this here is Vicky, though you can call him Vick."

The blond looked at the others before looking back at the two people in front of him. "I'm Naruto. This is Sasuke," he said, gesturing to the black-haired guy with the weird eyes. "This is Sakura," he added, gesturing to the pink-haired girl, "and Kakashi-sensei."

Luke and Vick stared at the self-proclaimed 'Team Seven' in front of them with a look that said '_You've gotta be shitting me right now…_'

"Uh…" Luke started, now knowing what to say. What was scary was that they looked exactly like the anime characters. "Are we… are we on camera or something right now?" he said, looking around. "Is this, like, a prank or a social experiment of some sort?"

"Huh?" Naruto said. "What's a social experiment?"

"Bro," Vick said, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Forget that for now. Just… step out of the water. You've gotta be cold."

"Oh, yeah that's right," Luke agreed, waving to the four weirdos to come to them. "Come out. I can see pinkie there almost shivering."

"HAH!?" Sakura said loudly, as she advanced with her fist clenched and a thunderous expression on her face. "Who're you calling pinkie!?"

Luke immediately took a step back and slid the blade out. "Whoa, there! Calm down, sweetheart! It's a joke."

Sakura also stopped, with the rest of Team Seven getting into their stances behind her. "Sakura!" Naruto called out warningly, with Kakashi pulling out a kunai that glinted in the setting sun.

"Luke, calm down, you idiot!" Vick said, making his friend slide the blade back in. "Listen, sorry about that, guys. We're just a bit jumpy since you appeared literally out of nowhere in front of us," he explained.

Luke nodded along, before getting an idea. "How about this," he proposed. "We'll back up a bit and let you guys get out of the water, and then we can talk this out."

Team Seven in front of them looked at each other once more before nodding at once. Luke and Vick smiled a bit too as they backed up.

**...**

A few minutes later, Team Seven stood on the deserted trail while Vick and Luke stood a bit farther away.

"Vick, you know how we're supposed to move into our own apartment next week?" Luke asked all of a sudden with wide eyes as if he had just happened upon a conspiracy.

"Yeah?" Vick asked.

"What did the landlord say about moving in earlier?" Luke questioned back.

Vick narrowed his eyes in thought as he replied, "That if we want to move in earlier at any time, we can…"

"And funny how my parents are on a trip for exactly a week? And that too this week, don't you think?"

Vick looked at Luke with an incredulous expression. "You're saying all this was planned!? For four cosplayers trying to prank us!? Really, bro!?"

"Don't you think they look suspiciously similar to the real thing?" Luke questioned back. "I mean look at Sasuke's Rinnegan! Explain how the hell someone would make it look like that?"

"Are you dumb? Are you stupid? Are you fried?" Vick said in succession as he laughed, getting Team Seven's attention too.

"Fam, you can't completely rule out the possibility," Luke argued. Team Seven looked at the duo in confusion, just opting to listen for now.

"Yes, you can," Vick said forcefully. "Naruto is a fictional work. There's just no way they can really just come alive."

"Hey!" came a shout from beside them. The two instantly whipped their heads towards the 'cosplayers'. "Who're you calling fictional!?" The blond was yelling with narrowed eyes. "I'll have you know I'm just as real as you!"

The duo stood in silence before Luke decided to try something. "Kakashi," he called out, making the silver-haired guy stop wringing his vest and look at him. "Pull down your mask."

Silence descended upon the group as everyone save for Luke just processed what the guy said. Finally, after a few more seconds, Kakashi spoke. "Excuse me?"

Vick slapped his best friend behind on the shoulder. "What the hell!?" he said, trying to understand what exactly was going on in that peanut-sized brain.

"What?" Luke asked, acting like his statement was totally justified. "I don't think any cosplayers would really go through the trouble of drawing on the mole too."

"Mole?" asked Naruto and Sakura at once, looking at their sensei as Kakashi stilled.

"And what if they do!? How is that going to prove anything?" Vick asked.

"You got a better idea!?" Luke shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Vick opened his mouth to answer before closing it. "Give me a sec," he said.

"I can't feel my chakra," came a voice and everyone looked at the last Uchiha.

"Huh?" Naruto said, trying to feel his own chakra before panicking. "Shit, you're right! Except I can feel mine, but it's just a little bit!"

"That's it!" Vick exclaimed. "Naruto! Use your chakra to form a Rasengan!" he ordered.

"Huh?" the blond scrunched his face in confusion. "Why?" he asked, not seeing an immediate threat nearby.

"Because," Luke chose to answer. "If you can do it, that means you're real. If you can't, that means you're just trolling us."

"Wha- Of course, I'm real!" Naruto shouted. "Watch me!"

The blond held his right arm out with his palm facing up and Luke and Vick watched in fascination as the wind picked up around it and a small blue swirling sphere turned into the size of a cricket ball and then dissipated.

"Hah, hah," Naruto panted. "I don't know why that was so hard for me. I don't even feel my chakra coming back!"

Luke grinned at Vick, while the latter stayed silent. A couple of seconds passed before Vick spoke again. "Holograms."

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Luke said slapping Vick on the back. "Holograms, my ass! That was completely real!"

"Nope. I'm still not ready to believe it," Vick said.

Luke smirked. "You're just jealous that my anime crush is here and Hinata isn't."

"The fu-? No, I'm not!" Vick said a bit too forcefully. "As if!"

"Wait, you guys know Hinata?" Sakura asked warily.

Luke turned his attention towards the pinkie as he said, "We know everyone. Literally, everyone! Go on ahead and describe someone and we'll be able to tell you who that is.

The entirety to Team Seven wore skeptical expressions as they silently communicated with the eyes. Finally, Kakashi spoke.

"Blonde woman. Two pigtails. Super stro," he was interrupted as Luke immediately answered.

"Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. Granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. Next."

"Oh, c'mon, that was an easy one," Naruto spoke up, rising to the challenge. "Lemme try. Uh…" he scratched his head and squinted his eyes. "Oh! Brown hair. About my height. Runs a ramen stand-," just like Kakashi, Naruto was also interrupted.

"Ayame," Luke answered.

"Oh," Naruto said as he deflated. He really couldn't think of anyone harder that Ayame.

This time, Sasuke spoke up. "Silver hair. Uses a sword. Can turn into water."

"Uh…" Luke rubbed his chin. "Suigetsu Hozuki, I guess?" he turned towards Vick. "Did Mangetsu also have the ability to turn into water?" Luke asked, hoping his friend would know.

"I think so… Suigetsu, Mangetsu, Gengetsu. They were all from the Hozuki clan. They could all turn into water," Vick answered.

"Oh yeah, the second Mizukage too, eh?" Luke said, remembering it.

"W-Wow, you guys really do know a lot, huh?" Sakura said with admiration.

"Yup!" Luke said, making a popping sound with his lips. He suddenly gasped as an idea hit him. "Sakura, do you have chakra leftover?" he asked

"Huh? A-a little bit. Why?" she replied warily.

"And you're a medic-nin?"

"Yes…"

Quick as a flash, Luke held up the box cutter with the blade out. Everyone around him jumped in surprise, ready for anything that might happen. "So," he said with an amicable smile. "That means that if I slit my throat, you can heal me, right?"

"HUH!? NO! Don't do that!" Sakura shouted out loud as she jumped forward and grabbed Luke's hand.

He chuckled as he slid the blade back to only a centimetre. "I'm joking," he said. "I won't do that."

Sighing in relief, Sakura let go of him. She was about to start scolding him but before she could say even a word, Luke brought the knife to his forearm and made a cut. "Ah, shit!" he cried out, clutching the bleeding cut. "Bad idea. Very, very, bad idea. I severely underestimated how much that would hurt." He looked up at the kunoichi standing speechless beside him. "Can you heal this?" he asked.

That broke her out of her stupor. "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, hitting the guy on the head. "Give me your arm," Sakura said, grabbing Luke's arm and hovering her hand over the heavily bleeding cut. Her palm glowed green and within a few seconds, the cut was sealed shut with the skin unblemished.

"Holy shit, you're real," Luke said, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I got it on video," another voice came, and everyone turned their attention to Vick who was holding up a phone.

Luke's eyes widened at the implications. "Bro," he said seriously. "Delete that right now."

"What? Why?" Vick asked.

"Are you dumb? You know what would happen if this gets out?" Luke asked, running his hand through his hair. "Shit bro, just them being real is such a huge thing right now. Do you have any idea what would happen if the existence of this 'chakra' shit gets out?"

Vick rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Yeah but even if this does get out, people are just going to think it's edited or something."

"And what if they don't?" Luke asked. "What if the fucking Men in Black show up on our doorstep, hmm? What if the CIA comes after us, huh? What then?"

Vick went silent as he thought about his best friend's words.

"I don't get it," Naruto interjected. "Why is it such a huge deal that we are here?" he asked confusedly.

Luke sighed. "You guys…" he started and paused as he thought about how to explain a situation like this. "You guys are from a different universe," he said finally.

"Yeah, so?" Sakura asked.

"Your universe is actually a fictional world which was made by a man in our world. The humans in this world – not all, but many – watch you guys for entertainment," Luke explained.

"Huh!? What the hell?" Naruto asked.

"Let me show you." Vick tapped a few times on his phone quickly and held it up for all to see. On it was the incredibly famous picture of Team Seven when they were just children and had taken their first team pic.

"Look," Luke also said and held up his phone to show a fanart picture of Kakashi in his ANBU gear, partially covered in blood.

"What…" Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes. "When was this taken?"

"It wasn't. It was made by someone," Luke said. "It's called fanart." Suddenly, he grinned deviously as an idea struck him. He pulled back his phone and tapped away on it. A few seconds later, he turned it back to show them, a huge grin plastered on his face. "How about this?" On it, was the picture of Naruto's first kiss… with Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke moved at once, lunging forward to grab the phone. Luke quickly sidestepped them and hid behind Vick. "AY, CHILL!" he shouted out.

"Give me that thing!" Sasuke growled out.

"It's not gonna make a difference!" Luke answered. "That picture is accessible by anyone, anywhere with an internet connection. Look it's already gone," he said holding up the phone again, showing them a normal android phone home screen.

"Where did it go?" Naruto asked threateningly.

"It's on the internet."

"Where is the internet?"

"… Uh… Listen, forget about that. Once something is on the internet, it stays there forever," Luke explained. "Instead, check this out," he said and showed them a short gif of Minato Rasengan-ing Obito.

"W-Whoa," Naruto said. "That's my dad?"

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and also moved behind Naruto to see.

"Sensei…" Kakashi whispered.

"That's Lord Fourth?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Yee!" Luke said, smiling wide. "Anything else you wanna see?" he asked.

"How about," Vick interrupted before anyone could answer, "we go home first? It's starting to get chilly out here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. C'mon guys," Luke said and waved for Team 7 to follow.

They looked at each other before reluctantly following behind the two new acquaintances.

* * *

**Before you guys ask me what the hell I've just written, let me just say that I just had to get this idea out of my head since it was starting to bother me more and more and not letting me focus on my work.**

**If you like it, please leave a review! If not, let me know what I can improve on!**


End file.
